XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam
The XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam (aka Shenlong, Nataku, or Gundam Zero-Five) is mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Piloted by Chang Wufei, it was later upgraded into XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Shenlong Gundam is built by Master O of the L5 Colonies. Reflecting the philosophy of Master O who specializes in machine's drive systems, the Shenlong excels in close combat and has high agility. For this reason, it has the highest level of fighting ability out of the five Gundams, with its joints' range of motion enough to reproduce Chinese martial arts. Its primary armament consisted of head mounted vulcans, a Chinese/Japanese style "beam glaive" (a "beam trident" in EW Ver.), a shield on the left arm, and a Chinese inspired "dragon fang" on the right arm. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have high rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, they can damage lightly armored areas such as sensors and are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles or attack vehicles. ;*Beam Glaive :A javelin-style weapon stored on the Shenlong Gundam's back. The beam blade at its tip can pierce its target's weak spots with pinpoint precision. The Katoki version replaced this weapon replaced with a single-ended beam trident.Japanese Gundam Wikia ;*Beam Trident :Used by the Katoki version, it is similar to the beam glaive but the beam blade emitted is larger and shaped similar to a trident. Stored on the back when not in use. ;*Dragon Fang :A claw-like weapon shaped like a dragon's head, it is mounted on the right arm and flips forward when in use. In the TV Version, the dragon fang can be extended for medium-range combat as the right arm has additional segments folded in the shoulder. In the Katoki version, the dragon fang is much larger but non-extendable as the right arm is of the standard design. In both versions, it is often used for crushing enemies and mounts a pair of flamethrowers, adding to the dragon motif. :;*Flamethrower ::These short-to-medium range weapons fire from the pair of nozzles built into the sides of the dragon fang. They can be used as part of the deadly "dragon fang fire" attack, in which the Shenlong Gundam seizes its target with the dragon fang and then fires a burst from the flamethrowers, melting the enemy's armor. ;*Shenlong Shield :The simple and compact design of this shield attests to the mobile suit's emphasis on melee combat. It can also be thrown as an offensive weapon. ;*Liaoya :An additional weapon for the Katoki version, making its debut in Gundam Wing - Endless Waltz: The Glory of Losers. This sword is connected to the Shenlong Shield via a cable attached to the bottom of the hilt. ;*Beam Saber :A close combat weapon that emits a blade-shaped beam for melting and cutting through armor. ;*Dober Gun :A weapon borrowed from Meilan Long's OZ-00MS Tallgeese, it is an accurate, high-powered, long range gun. This powerful weapon is clip-fed and has a huge recoil when fired. ;*Beam Cannon :A weapon originally used by the OZ-12SMS Taurus, it possesses a high output and is capable of destroying a Mobile Suit in one shot. Special Equipment & Features ;*Fighting Sight :A unique system installed in the shoulders and chest. During combat, it instantly calculates the precise position, movement, and weak points of an opponent. ;*Self-Destruct System :The Shenlong Gundam was built to self-destruct should the pilot choose to. A remote detonator is placed within the cockpit and if a dire situation arrives, the pilot can destroy the Mobile Suit. The system was designed to overload its power systems and has enough explosive power to destroy several city blocks. It's a last option tactic if the pilot is incapable of protecting the Mobile Suit, while not allowing it to fall into enemy hands. It also can be used as one large explosive device to eradicate large targets. History The Gundam called Shenlong was design and constructed by Master O somewhere in the L5 colony cluster. As the Shenlong Gundam was nearing completion, Meilan Long (Wufei's wife) had taken the name of "Nataku", took a mobile suit, another OZ-00MS Tallgeese unit, nicknamed 'Shilong', when the colony was attacked. Nataku piloted the Tallgeese out into space to defend the colony, the ensuing battle took its toll on Nataku and she later died in Wufei's arms. Her death caused Wufei to take up the job of piloting Shenlong against the United Earth Sphere Alliance and OZ. Throughout the series, Wufei affectionately called the Shenlong Gundam "Nataku" after his deceased wife. Variants ;*Catastrophe D ;*XXXG-01SB Blizzard Gundam ;*XXXG-01SD Twin-Headed Lizard Gundam ;*XXXG-01SS Shooting Star Shenlong ;*XXXG-01ST Aqua Shenlong ;*Shenlong Acguy Gallery XXXG-01S Gundam Shenlong Front View Lineart.jpg|Shenlong Gundam line art - front view XXXG-01S Gundam Shenlong Back View Lineart.jpg|Shenlong Gundam line art - rear view Shenlong Gundam Episode Zero.jpg|Shenlong Gundam: line art for New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Episode Zero ShenlongKatokiVersion.jpg|Shenlong Gundam (Katoki version) with Shenlong Shield and Beam Trident W gundam EarlyDesigns.jpg|The early design of Gundam Wing's Gundams by Kunio Okawara, including the second draft of Shenlong Gundam (second from right) SGL5634.png|Shenlong Gundam (Ver. Ka) armed with Liaoya, from The Glory of Losers Shenlong girl.jpg|Shenlong Gundam (Ver. Ka): MS Girl Wing (317).jpg Up84836.jpg|Shenlong Gundam (GoL): equipped with Liaoya Page095.jpg|Shenlong Gundam GoL) slashes an Aries with Liaoya gunthumb3_lg_shenlong.jpg|Shenlong Gundam (TV series): torso close-up gunthumb4_lg_shenlong.jpg|Shenlong Gundam (GW) with extended right arm gunthumb2_lg_shenlong.jpg|Shenlong Gundam (GW): close up og Dragon Fang pinkshenlong-gundamalex.jpg|Shenlong Gundam (Pink) and Gundam NT-1 as seen on Gundam Build Fighters Try ms_modal_unit_ew_09.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Shenlong Gundam.png|Shenlong Gundam from SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays G_Gen_Crossrays_ShenlongLiaoya.png|Shenlong Gundam Liaoya from G Generation Cross Rays Gunpla ShenlongBox.gif|1/144 Original XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam (1995): box art WF02 Shenlong Gundam.jpg|1/144 Original XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam (Re-issue; 2000): box art OldHGShenlong.jpg|1/100 HG Gundam Wing XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam (1995): box art 1-100_MG_Shenlong_Gundam_EW_Boxart.jpg|1/100 MG "XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam (EW Ver.)" (2011): box art MG Shenlong Gundam EW Liaoya.jpg|1/100 MG "XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam EW Liaoya" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art BB Senshi 149.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam (1995): box art SDGG-38-ShenlongGundam.jpg|SDGG XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam (2000): box art Shenlong Gundam EW 1.jpg|1/100 MG XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam (EW Ver.): modeled by Miyuki Uehara (Hobby Japan) Shenlong Gundam EW 2.jpg|1/100 MG XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam (EW Ver.) Shenlong Gundam EW 3.jpg|1/100 MG XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam (EW Ver.) Shenlong Gundam EW 4.jpg|1/100 MG XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam (EW Ver.) Shenlong Gundam EW 5.jpg|1/100 MG XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam (EW Ver.) Shenlong Gundam EW 6.jpg|1/100 MG XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam (EW Ver.) Action Figures MSiA_xxxg-01s_p01_HongKong.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam" (Hong Kong release; 2001): package front view MSiA_xxxg-01s_p02_Japan.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam" (Japanese release; 2001): package front view MSiA_xxxg-01s_p03_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam" (North American release; 2000): package front view RobotDamashii_xxxg-01s_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2013): package front view Notes and Trivia *Shenlong literally means "God Dragon" in Chinese/Mandarin. *The first design draft of the Shenlong Gundam was to follow the national trend from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Shenlong Gundam's design is Chinese and was based on GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam. Notably, this second draft has a shield similar to XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe's buster shield with three physical blades and the dragon fang is mounted on the left arm instead of the right arm in the final design. *The Shenlong Gundam was the only Gundam of the original 5 to not feature any clavicle-mounted weaponry such as missiles or machine guns. *In its incomplete form (as seen in Episode Zero), the Shenlong did not feature its dragon fang arm, possessing a normal right arm and shoulder armor similar to its left side. *The dragon and flame motifs may be a reference to Nezha, a Chinese war god. This can be further seen with it being referred to as Nataku, which is a name for him in the Japanese language. References External links *XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam on MAHQ.net *XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam on Wikipedia *XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam on GundamOfficial.com ja:XXXG-01S シェンロンガンダム